Sexcapades from the Model and the Adulterous Whore
by She's Hearing Voices
Summary: Izzie knew that when Addison had asked her to go to Joe’s, as a way of saying ‘screw this holiday’, that she should have said no. After all, she knew the whole thing had bad written all over it. IzzieAddison
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I know that I'm a horrible person, starting another story when I have yet to finish any of my others. But I have a good feeling about this one. I'm already up to chapter four and I'm loving it (and it takes a lot for me to love my own work ... a lot).

Well give this a read and tell me if it's worth continuing. But I'll have you know that this is my least favorite out of the three chapters I've written.

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, if I did I'd make Grey's a more happy place, like the first episode.

**Chapter One**

Izzie Stevens hated Valentines Day. More importantly, she hated spending Valentines Day alone, which despite her attempts at finding someone, she was. Meredith had 'McDreamy', George had _his wife, _Cristina had Burke, and Alex had … well Alex had the most recently hired nurse pining after him.

She wanted someone, needed someone, but more than that she wanted someone who reciprocated her feelings. Denny made her feel all those things, and then he was taken away from her, or rather she took him away from herself, Izzie was still a little sketchy on the details. Her therapist had told her to rehearse the lines of 'it wasn't my fault' over and over until she had herself convinced that it wasn't. No amount of persuading could fully make an impact on what she knew to be true, and that was was that she killed her fiancé. Her neurotic impulse at finding him a new heart resulted in his death. It was plain and simple, although it wasn't at the same time. She wanted someone, anyone at that moment in her life, to simply tell her that everything would work out in the end.

And it was when she saw her best friend making out with none other than Callie Torres, did she feel the need to get some air. She collected herself in public before running into one of the vacant on-call rooms.

She felt like she was losing her best friend. Scratch that, she _knew_ she was losing her best friend. Every day he remained close to Callie was one day she lost with him, and soon she would lose him forever.

It would be different if she were in a relationship herself.

_Wouldn't it? _

It wasn't until she saw someone stir in one of the beds did she realize that the empty room she ran into, wasn't all that empty. She watched as the sleeping form pushed herself up and through squinted eyes, peered back at her. "Stevens?" Izzie recognized the tired voice as Addison's.

"I'm sorry Dr. Montgomery, I just … I needed some air." While explaining, she tried to push back the fact that most of Addison's perfect hair was now going in every direction, and she had to force herself to hide the smile that was dangerously playing on edge of her lips.

"And you chose a secluded room to do so?" She asked, her voice carrying a hint of amusement as she pushed herself upright so that she was in a sitting position.

"Yeah, I guess." Izzie said, laughing a little at the irony that had been pointed out.

"It's alright. I myself sometimes find comfort in an empty room." She said in a low whisper.

Afterwards the two had nothing left to say, leaving the room feeling awkwardly silent, that is, until Addison took it upon herself to break it by saying, "This holiday sucks, doesn't it?" Her tone carried a sense of sadness to it; one Izzie was quite familiar with.

She thought for a moment, before taking in a deep breath and answering. "Yeah, it really does." She agreed with a small nod, and then out of nowhere said, "You know it would be different if-" But stopped herself from continuing. She was used to presenting cases to Dr. Montgomery, not confiding in her as if she were Meredith, George and on rare occasions, Cristina.

"You had someone?" Addison finished for her and Izzie then understood, as she looked into her sullen eyes, that she empathized with her. She herself was alone after all.

Izzie nodded slowly as she bit the inside of her cheek, thinking that somehow she felt a little closer to the woman sitting before her. She had been leaning against the door for the better half of the conversation and suddenly she felt the need to sit down, next to her.

"I can understand that. I mean look at me, I get to watch my ex-husband lust after his skanky intern all day …" She stopped, and with a small sigh said, "I'm sorry. I know she's your friend."

"No it's alright," Izzie assured her with a small grin, "she is pretty skanky." Addison laughed and suddenly, the room wasn't as awkward anymore. Izzie then joined Addison on the bed and her eyes suddenly drifted to what was in front of her, although it was nothing in particular. "I miss him." She said softly, Addison nodded and replied, "I miss him too." And in that moment, the two don't feel all that alone anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't help myself, I just had to update. :P Glad you like.

****

**Chapter Two**

Izzie knew that when Addison had asked her to go to Joe's, as a way of saying 'screw this holiday', that she should have said no. After all, she knew the whole thing had _bad _written all over it. First of all, she was the reason Meredith set about being depressed for the better part of her internship, and second of all, she was the boss, and Izzie felt strange telling herself that she was going drinking with her boss.

But it's the exact moment, when she's leading Addison to her front door that she realizes, that although it may have been a bad idea, she really couldn't care less. All she cared about was the fact that Addison now had one of her fingers wrapped in one of her belt loops as she desperately tried to find the right key to unlock the door. The both of them were laughing, although neither knew the real reason why, it could be because it was the third time Izzie had used the wrong key, or because they were both too drunk to even know what they were laughing about in the first place.

Their get-together at Joe's hadn't been as uncomfortable as Izzie had thought it would be. They even shared a couple of laughs, and Izzie came to understand that Addison had a pretty good sense of humor. She also came to realize that under the right lighting, Addison wasn't half bad to look at … okay she was a knock-out, but only a hundred percent of the time.

There was a small amount of accomplishment when Izzie found the right key, which allowed her to finally open the door. Because they had both been using the door as a support, when Izzie turned the handle, it swung open quickly and hit the wall with a loud _thud. _They both shushed each other, which was followed by a string of drunken giggles.

"Meredith!" Izzie called out, hoping to god that she wasn't home. No one replied so she figured George must've still been out as well.

Score.

"So, this is where Dr. Izzie Stevens does her famous muffin baking?" Addison asked as she walked, or tried to walk, through the living room and into the kitchen, marveling the empty bowls that had left over batter in them. "Your muffins actually go really well with alcohol, strange enough." She said, running a finger around the counter as she glanced about the kitchen.

"Yeah, I love baking. I was actually thinking of opening my own pastry shop when Denny…" Izzie's voice trailed and Addison turned around only to find a look of pain wash over her face. Her drunken state was wearing off a bit as she thought of her dead fiancé.

"You know what you need?" Addison asked, her drunken state still fully intact. "Tequila, lots and lots of tequila. Do you have any?"

Izzie looked at her skeptically, giving her a small smile. She was grateful that she finally found someone whom she could share her night with, and who also made it easier for her to forget the things that made her miserable. Smiling, she replied, "This is Meredith's house after all, and she does love her tequila."

Addison made a face, one Izzie could only guess was one of disgust, and then said, "Right. Then I think I'll pass on the tequila. What else do you have?"

Izzie started to rummage through the fridge and called out, "I think what we don't have would be a shorter list." as she started to pull out the many cans and bottles of alcohol. Meredith had decided on stocking up, only because it made the one-night stands easier to cope with the next night. Although those escapades had ended some time ago, there was still a large amount of beer left over. Addison quickly grabbed one and opened the fresh can with a snap of her finger and then brought the refreshing drink to her lips, downing its contents.

"You know, I both love and hate this holiday." Addison explained, after having finished almost the entire can. "I hate being alone, but it's yet another reason to get really gloriously drunk."

Izzie stopped pulling bottles from the fridge and met her eye. "Gloriously drunk huh? I prefer to think of it as sloppily intoxicated." Standing, she grabbed the nearest bottle and readied herself for getting as hammered as Addison had already appeared to be.

"Mmhmm," She argues and then pulled the second can she was working on away from her lips to explain, "I have to put the positive spin on it so … so that I won't feel as bad when I wake up the next morning."

Izzie smiled, agreeing with that statement. "Cheers to that." She said, holding up her bottle for Addison to meet her halfway. Addison returned the smile and clanked her can against Izzie's bottle meanwhile spilling some of the beer onto the floor.

"I'll-I'll get that." She said as she bent down on shaky knees to wipe it up, with what, Izzie had no idea, but that didn't stop her. Izzie watched as one of her heels gave way from under her, causing her to fall to the floor. The two started laughing and soon Izzie was on the floor next to her. Suddenly the laughter died down and the two were left staring at each other as silence filled the room.

Izzie thinks that she might have moved in first, but who knows? One moment they're staring at each other and next their hands are in each other's hair and their lips meet in for an intense kiss. Their hands traveled furiously through each other's hair and Izzie had to suddenly pull apart to ask, "Is it weird that this isn't weird?"

She looked at Izzie through her disheveled hair, and shook her head, "Yes, but refresh my mind as to why it isn't." she replied and once again her lips covered Izzie's and Izzie could taste a hint of alcohol on her tongue as it slid into her mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

It's funny, I wrote this chapter before the episode last night and it somewhat resembles (okay it really doesn't) what went on. Straaaange. cue in twilight zone music

**Greys has become my life:** Thank you! Maybe she will maybe she won't. Mwaha

**Goldentail: **I'm glad that you like it. This chapter is actually about Izzie, the next one is about their reaction. So hopefully, you stick around to find out what happens next. I love reading reviews.

**VeganCSI**: Okay:P

**iheartaddi: **Yeah I like their friendship too ... to bad they jump into bed together and ruin all hopes at ever having a real good friendship ... haha Nah I'm kidding, you'll start to see them have a friendship too. (sort of ... the title is, after all ... about sexcapades.)

**McAddex:** Thank you for reading, and reviewing! I appreciate you just reading it, but you taking the extra time to write me a lil somethin-somethin really means a lot to me. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

****

**Chapter Three**

As Izzie woke up, she was fairly certain she didn't go to sleep with three arms. Actually, she was almost sure of it. Lifting her head from the pillow she found a hand, one that didn't belong to her, resting delicately on her lower thigh, turning around she saw that the other half of the arm belonged to none other than Addison Montgomery.

Sure, she remembered the weird-because-it-wasn't-weird kiss, but hell if she remembers anything else that might have happened. _Well this is new, _she thought, and was amazed that she managed to keep her composure at the revelation of her boss in her bed, although it was probably the alcohol that was numbing her from really freaking out, which, on a scale of one to soon, was probably just around the corner.

Slowly, and unwillingly, she removed the extra hand and pulled herself from the tangled limbs of Addison, meanwhile pulling some of the covers off from the sleeping figure, only to cover herself. H_ow much did I end up having to drink?_ Izzie wondered as she rubbed her head, somewhat answering her own question as the headache kicked in.

As she looked back at Addison her eyes widened when she noticed that her attending was wearing something similar to what she herself wore in the Bethany Whisper ads. Sure, she had expected her to be naked, the way they were laying implied that something a little more went on than just kissing (not just kissing, because nobody _just_ kisses Addison Montgomery if they can help it), but seeing her in her oh-so-hot underwear was as nice a surprise, and that feeling, kind of caught Izzie off guard.

She had to force herself to break her gaze from the perfect body to actually look at the time. She let out a small groan when she realized she only had a half an hour before she had to be at the hospital. Running a frustrated hand through her hair, she asked herself how she got into these types of situations … okay it was only this one time, but still the gods were definitely against her at that moment … and the ones that were to follow.

She decided to focus on getting ready, only because, Addison in her underwear? Way too distracting for someone suffering from the hangover from hell, or, for that matter, anyone who was living and breathing. So, as she left her room she only hoped that Addison would be awake by the time she returned, although that's one awkward encounter she was willing to put off for a while. Izzie really didn't need to hear the "I regret this" speech just yet; she at least wanted to get shake off the feeling that her head was going to explode.

Outside, she found the lighting in the hallway to be way to bright and ran straight into George; yep the gods were definitely against her this morning. She quickly pulled her door shut and muttered, "Hey George." as she rubbed her eyes and tried to get them to adjust to the heinous lighting.

"Hey Izzie I-" He stopped when he looked down to find her in only her bra and underwear, and naturally, his eyes widened. Quickly, he averted them in the typical 'I'm George and embarrassed' type of way that only made Izzie want to do it even more. "Izzie, how many times do I have to tell you not to walk around in your-"

Izzie only shook her head, but stopped once her head started pounding out of her ears, and said, "Relax George it's not like you've never seen me in my underwear before. And just for the record, your wife? I've seen more of her than-"

"Callie!" George yelled enthusiastically cutting Izzie's rant off as Callie suddenly walked by the two. She looked at them through furrowed brows and shook her head, meanwhile flashing Izzie a rather disgusted look; one that Izzie returned soon after.

"Anyways" Izzie breathed out "I have to get ready, because I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm running a little late." Then, pushed herself past George and walked, or tried to walk, into the bathroom, closing the door shut behind her. The strange thing was, was that for some odd reason, Callie being at the house didn't bother her as much as it had before. Of course it complicated things even more, seeing how her and Addison were actually friends, something that she'll never understand if she tried. She merely shrugged it off and then played with idea of staying there in the bathroom for the remainder of the day, but thought against it, only because it wouldn't be fair to Addison.

_God, since when did I start caring about what happens to her? _Izzie thought, frustrated by the fact that it seemed somewhat natural for her to suddenly have feelings for her. She sighed at her reflection in the mirror because she could so easily spot her red-rimmed eyes and frazzled hair. "You know she probably doesn't even feel the same way." She said to herself, although she didn't even know what feelings she even held for Addison, the only thing she knew was that there was chemistry, that much she remembered from the night before. She also remembered laughing, lots and lots of laughing, something that she felt like she hadn't done in months.

It was then that she suddenly realized that she hadn't had a single thought about Denny that entire morning. Of course she was a little preoccupied with the fact that her boss was literally in her bed and almost naked, but it seemed strange to her that he hadn't shone up in her thoughts at least once. She was so used to waking up with Denny in her thoughts, or woke up to a dream in which Denny was there. And the reason that Denny wasn't necessarily at the center of her thoughts anymore, made Izzie all the more wanting to walk into her room and find Addison without regret over what had happened.

Ten minutes later she emerged, feeling as refreshed as someone suffering from a hangover could, and ran into none other than McDreamy himself. Her face fell immediately when she looked up and saw him, and she anxiously glanced over to her bedroom to make sure her door was closed. Suddenly, she felt the need to freak out.

"Izzie." He said as he redirected his eyes when he noticed that she was wearing very little. Derek had yet to become used to her walking around in her underwear. " Ah" He breathed out, although it sounded like more of a sigh, "Good morning." He said hurriedly after that, and then walked away, but not before sporting some color in his cheeks. She would have laughed if it weren't for the fact that she had his wife … ex-wife in her bedroom wearing something more provocative than what she was, although, Addison could put on burlap and somehow find a way to look sexy.

On the way back to her room she tried to picture what Derek's face would look like if he found her and Addison together, better than that, would he would say. Izzie imagined him giving off the same sigh he gave her earlier before finally fleeing the city. She laughed nervously and as she entered her room, she saw that Addison was awake and looking for her clothes. She quietly closed the door and pressed her back against it. "We have a problem." Izzie whispered, and suddenly her voice sounding serious, "Dr. Shepherd is here." She knew that he probably would be there (only because he always is), she felt a little more nervous actually saying the words out loud, and she knew, from the look on her face, that Addison was twice as nervous actually hearing them.

"Derek is here?" She asked in a loud, disbelieving whisper. In spite of their situation, Izzie couldn't help but notice, as she suppressed a rather large grin, that Addison hadn't managed to find her clothes yet. She had to remind herself that right then and there, it probably wasn't a good idea to run over to her and place her hands where she'd like them to be.

Addison had definitely awakened _the beast_.

"I see … that you uh" Izzie cleared her throat nervously before continuing, "that you haven't found your clothes." Damn this woman for making her feel like a high school girl again.

Addison looked down at her somewhat naked body before looking up at Izzie with a small grin, "I guess not. Could you help me look for them?"

'No.' Izzie had wanted to say, and part of her almost did, not in a rude way, but in a, 'I'm not done looking' sort of way. Thinking that, her smile only broadened "Sure." She said, as she refocused her thoughts and began rummaging through her own clothes that had found their way onto the floor. Slowly Izzie started to put on some of the clothes she had found, knowing that some of clothes on the floor were actually clean. "Found your pants." Izzie said, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice as she threw the jeans to Addison. She pulled them on and said, "Thanks. That just leaves …"

"Your shirt. Here." She said, tossing that over to Addison as well. "So …" Izzie started as Addison pulled her shirt over her head. "Are we going to talk about this?"


	4. Chapter 4

I would have had this posted yesterday, but for some reason this site was being weird. :( Hope you all like it though.

Thank you for the reviews!

**Chapter Four**

"Probably should." Addison said in reply to Izzie's question. Her head was killing her, but what was worse was that she vaguely remembered what had happened the night before. From what she gathered from waking up in her underwear, she could only guess that Izzie slept next to her wearing similar apparel, as for what went on, she was clueless. That thought, oddly enough, brought a rather large smile to her face, apart from not remembering, it was the thought of a certain someone in her underwear that did. _Izzie Stevens is your intern_, _**your **intern,_ she tried to reason with herself, but all the reasoning in the world didn't stop her mind from reeling with all sorts of scenarios of what could of happened the night before, all of them making her smile even more.

"Yeah … we probably should." Izzie agreed, bringing Addison out of her somewhat dirty thoughts, and returned her smile with an even larger one.

"Well first of all … did we … you know …" Addison asked nervously and she could tell by the look on Izzie's face that she was about two seconds away from laughing, only because of the way Addison felt the need to use her hands as a way of helping her explain what she was too embarrassed to ask.

"Have sex?" Izzie finished for her with a sly smile. She took a deep breath and then said, "Honestly? I really don't know." And the distant look in her eyes confirmed that she was telling the truth, because she herself looked as if she was trying to piece everything together.

_Were we really that drunk? _

Addison was never one for drinking in the first place, she actually despised the way beer tasted on her tongue, but the way she was feeling, so alone on Valentine's Day, she needed all the help she could get. It wasn't her fault that she had a more than willing blonde, who also happened to feel what she was, to spend her night with … literally.

"I know there was kissing..." Addison recounted and her eyes bore into Izzie's bed blankly as she forced herself to remember. Unfortunately, nothing came to mind, other then their kiss … among many others.

"Definite kissing." Izzie assured her with a nod, and it was then that Addison found her eyes drifting towards Izzie's perfect lips. Lips that she had pressed against her own, lips she wanted to feel against hers then and there, but she held back the urge, as hard as that was.

"I remember that, only because you were right, it wasn't weird. And that's … well, weird, for me at least. And I'm not saying that it wasn't weird for you, because it probably was… It's just … I've never done _that_ before. Not that I'm implying at all that you have, I mean you probably haven't." Addison explained, although she knew it sounded more as if she were rambling. Okay so she was rambling. She never thought she'd see the day that she'd become a stuttering mess after sex, or what she thought might have been sex. Of course this is one situation in which she felt it fit her being a stuttering mess.

"I'll have you know that I've never done _that _eitherwith the drinking and the kissing, and now I think I'm starting to remember some touching." Izzie said, though it sounded to Addison as if she was teasing her, but she still couldn't be sure.

"Really? What else do you remember?" She asked, her voice coming off across more serious than she had wanted it to. Izzie, she could tell, was a little taken aback and she suddenly wished she hadn't sounded so regretful.

But before Izzie had a chance at answering, there was a knock at the door. They both froze at the sound of Meredith's voice. "Hey Iz, I just wanted to check up on you. I mean half of the refrigerator is cleaned out and there are bottles everywhere, and well George just said you were in your underwear, not that that's a big surprise or anything, but you know, he's George, and seeing you in your underwear, for him, is a big deal. So anyways, I was just wondering if you were alright."

Izzie, now fully clothed, turned to Addison and whispered, "What should I say?" Of all the questions to ask, Addison was sure this one held the most obvious answer.

"Not that I'm in here." She whispered back with a small amount of humor. After a few seconds the doorknob shook and Addison could only imagine how horror struck her face looked. "Tell her something." She whispered with urgency.

"Is there someone in there?" Meredith then asked after hearing a faint voice in the background, one that she knew wasn't Izzie's, although she was quite certain was female.

After a long sigh, Izzie pulled herself together and walked over to the door, leaving Addison to ask, "What are you doing?" Izzie looked at her and mouthed, "Relax." then opened the door ajar, so that only Izzie could be seen. "Alright, here's the thing. You? Aren't allowed to judge me."

Meredith smiled. "So there is someone in-"

Izzie held up a hand, interrupting her. "Zip it. Not allowed to judge me. You had your sexcapades, now let me have mine."

_Sexcapades? _Addison mouthed after the words left Izzie's mouth. _Is this what this is?_ She could say she was a little hurt, but in truth, she was somewhat flattered.

Outside the door, Meredith looked hurt for a moment and then asked, "_Sexcapades? _I never-"

"Oh-ho yes you did Meredith Grey. George can back me up on that one. So are we clear? No judging?" Izzie paused to hear Meredith's answer.

"Okay." Meredith replied shortly after, meanwhile trying to get a good look into her room, but to her dismay Izzie's body was blocking her view. "So, who is he?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Izzie's face suddenly fell. "_He?_" She looked awkwardly inside the room and then back at Meredith. "Is a very good kisser. And that is all I'm giving you right now." Inside the room, Addison couldn't help but smile at that, agreeing with her implicitly.

Respectfully, and shocking to Addison, Meredith simply nodded and said, "Okay, well do you need a ride to work?"

"No!" Izzie said suddenly, causing Meredith to jump a little. "I mean no. I'm good, all good. I'll just uh … meet you there."

"Alright, hurry up though. Bailey's been on the warpath lately about people being late." And with that, she was gone, leaving Addison wondering how she was going to both get to work on time, and leave the house without the others seeing her.

After closing the door, Izzie sighed, ran a hand through her tangled hair and said, "Well that wasn't at all awkward." And sarcasm was dripping with each word as she said it.

"Not at all." Addison replied using her own sarcasm with a shake of her head. "So … what are we going to do about getting to work?"

"You know, I think I've suddenly come down with something. Yep, you know what? My throat definitely feels a little sore. I think we should just call in." Izzie explained somewhat seriously as she brought up a hand to her throat and began to rub it.

"_We_ huh?" Addison asked as a smile played delicately on the edge of her lips. She liked the sound of the word coming from Izzie's lips. And Addison had to refrain herself, once again, from thinking about Izzie's lips.

"Yeah it only makes sense, seeing how I kissed you, now you're contagious." _You think I'm contagious_, Addison thought as she quietly took a deep breath in.

"Yeah that'll be an interesting story to explain to the Chief." She said laughing a little as she tried to imagine the look on this face after hearing that Izzie had kissed her, making her fake-sick.

"True." Izzie agreed, laughing herself.

"So, you kissed me huh?" Addison asked as her smile grew. Nothing gets past Addison Montgomery. And though she thought that she was the kissee, instead of the kisser, hearing the words leave Izzie's mouth only made her even more confident in what she was about to do.

"What? No." Izzie said defensively and then held up her hands as Addison started to walk towards her. "No I think _you_ were the one that kissed _me_. I mean you were pretty drunk last night and-" Izzie was then quieted by Addison's mouth suddenly crushing against hers.

"What are you doing?" Izzie asked with wide eyes, as they pulled apart.

"Setting us even." She replied assertively and once again captured Izzie's lips.


	5. Chapter 5

Now I've had this written for a little while but I don't know why I haven't uploaded it onto here. Laziness perhaps? That seems the more likely explanation. Well I hope you guys like it nonetheless. I also had chapter six written as well as for my other stories but ... well it angers me to say this, my computer went crazy and I had to basically start all over ... no files ... no music data and all my playlists have been erased. I'm a very sad panda right now. So please, good reviews would help a lot.

**---**

**Chapter Five**

Rational, Izzie was more than a little bit determined to be rational. That was very hard to accomplish, however, when her superior's lips were literally crushing against hers, and said superior's hands were holding her firmly in place, not that she at all minded. It was when Izzie caught a small reflection of the time did she remember that they were running late. She never had a real reason to be mad at a clock until now.

"Mmm okay ... as ... good as ... this is-" Izzie said against Addison's eager lips, until she was fully able to break their kiss, "and believe me, it's good, we really need to get to work. I have rounds starting, and I'm guessing that you have a surgery or two scheduled." Despite the kiss being broken apart, Addison's hands hadn't retreated from their position on Izzie's hips, something that didn't go unnoticed.

"You're right." Addison said in a serious tone, although her face was still only inches away. Suddenly, her lips curved upright as she remembered, "Wait a second, now it's 'we have to get to work', as I recall you were perfectly happy skipping work altogether." Stepping back she folded her arms, leaving Izzie saddened to have Addison's hands off of her.

"True..." She said simply. It's not that she wanted to break their kiss, it just felt strange kissing her with Meredith, George, Callie, and not to mention Derek, right below their feet. Also the time played a key role. "We should really go to work today though. And just maybe ... you can let a certain someone scrub in on your surgeries today." Izzie explained in the sweetest voice that she could. Maybe sleeping with an attending does have its perks, Izzie thought, wondering why she hadn't hopped onto the bandwagon sooner. Addison thought mischievously. Smiling, she nodded, "Once again though, you do have a point, we should get going now."

Because you won't at all be a distraction,

With wide eyes Izzie asked, "Wait, as in now, right now? You know I was thinking that maybe being a few minutes late couldn't be all that bad." Her voice held an understandable amount of nervousness behind it.

Addison's perfectly white teeth shone through her amused smile, and she tried to suppress her laughter at Izzie's current display of worry. Nodding she said confidently, "I'm thinking now is good." It's not that she wasn't nervous, because she was. But being the strong and confident woman she was, she wasn't about to let a few interns and her ex-husband stand in her way of being late for work.

"Okay." Izzie then said breathlessly, "Okay. We can do this." She thought for a moment, before saying, "Alright, I'll go see if the coast is clear, and then you, you make a run for it."

Laughing, Addison said, "You make it sounds like this is a hell house."

"You'd be surprised." She responded and although she sounded serious, from the look on her face, Addison knew she was kidding... sort of.

There were times when having a squeaky door didn't faze Izzie, she even came to understand that she would always have a squeaky door. It was one of those things that she would never get around to fixing, no matter how many times it screwed her over, now being one of those times. At the moment, she couldn't so much as turn her doorknob without emitting even the slightest sound. She flinched, and she could even see Addison cringe at the awful sound that came from the door. Izzie hoped to God that every one was still in the kitchen, if not, then they would be in for one hell of a surprise.

After the doorknob had been turned and the door was slightly ajar, she figured she'd rip the band aide off and with one quick motion the door was fully open, but not before making a loud creak that echoed throughout the halls. Seeing that no one was waiting for her in the hallway, she let out a long drawn out breath that she hadn't even known she was holding in. Looking behind her, she saw that Addison was merely standing back with mild amusement written on her face.

"Okay," Izzie started, ignoring the look on Addison's face, "I'm going to see if the coast is clear."

Addison nodded, and with the most serious face she could, said, "Okay, then I'll sneak out, and then through our comm links you can instruct me on how to diffuse the bomb." Having read one too many spy novels as a teen, she used a little of her knowledge to toy with Izzie.

Izzie looked at her for a hard second and then agreed implicitly with what she was implying. "You're right, I'm a little on edge. But I think that right now? Your smart remarks? Not really helping the situation here." She replied with a smile.

"Alright, I'm sorry." She said while suppressing a grin.

"That's more like it." Izzie said with a nod, and as she left the room, she couldn't help but think of how adorable Addison looked when she tried to keep herself from smiling.

--

"How long were you planning on waiting for her? Because I have a surgery scheduled in less than an hour." Callie asked somewhat bitterly and then continued to tap her fingers on the table, meanwhile giving George a look that Meredith couldn't explain.

Meredith only shook her head and said, "Just a couple more minutes. Aren't you at all interested to see who the guy is?" Meredith was certain she heard a female voice coming from Izzie's room, one that wasn't Izzie's, but she kept that part to herself. She just had to be sure that she was hearing things. Not that she would have minded if she wasn't, but again, she just had to be sure. If, in fact, she wasn't hearing things, then good for her, Meredith thought. Men really hadn't worked in her favor lately either, thinking only of Derek and how Valentine's Day had been somewhat of a bust.

"I am." George answered, as he took a forceful bite out of his toast, and Meredith could have sworn his voice sounded just as bitter as Callie's.

Callie sighed and then stood up. "Whatever. I'll meet you guys at the hospital. I'm less than interested to see Izzie's new flavor of the week." She said before grabbing her coat and leaving, slamming the front door shut as she left.

"What was all that about?" Meredith asked George who seemed to slump further in his seat.

"She thinks that Izzie is in love with me." He said softly as he took yet another forceful bite from his toast. Meredith's eyes widened and after a few seconds of silence, George began to laugh. It was quiet at first, but then became loud and hysterical. "How ridiculous does that sound? Izzie? In love with me? I mean I'm George, I ..."

His laughter died down and as he spoke the last part of his sentence, his face softened into a sad smile. Meredith reached out and placed her hand on his and she couldn't stop herself from thinking how odd this would have seemed a couple of months ago, after having cried during sex with him. "You think it'll ever be like it was before I got married?" He asked her, although his eyes were miles away.

She wasn't good at this, the comforting thing. Every one knew that, yet they were relentless in confiding in her nonetheless. She sighed and then said, "I don't know George. I think that she was pretty hurt that you didn't tell her you were married until after you were."

"I know." George said with a nod. "I just want us all to be okay, Callie included."

"I do too." Meredith said as she squeezed his hand and gave him a sad smile.

The kitchen was left in silence and each were left in their own thoughts. Slowly, Meredith leaned back in her chair, entirely forgetting that she was supposed to be on the lookout for Izzie's 'flavor of the week' as Callie so gently put it. Because she was so deep in thought, she barely had time to register what she just saw. Leaning back, she had caught only a glimpse of someone tiptoeing towards the front door, but that was all she needed to know exactly who it was. The red hair was a dead giveaway. With wide eyes, Meredith leaned forward in her chair, and out of Addison's sight.

George noticed the change in Meredith's demeanor and asked, "What is it?"

Regaining control of her breathing, she looked up at George. "What?" She asked him quickly, a little too quickly and even she knew it.

George was silent for a second until his eyes widened and a huge smile swept over his face. "You saw who it was!" He said excitedly with a pointed finger at Meredith.

"Shhh ... lower your voice." Meredith whispered, "And, no."

He looked at her in confusion and then said, "No ... you didn't see who it was?"

"No, I did ... but I didn't." She replied, and even she knew she was being a little vague, but she didn't know exactly how to say 'yeah I did, and it's Dr. Montgomery', without sounding like a crazy person.

"What?" He asked, looking at her with furrowed brows. She knew George was used to her typical ramblings, but that didn't mean he knew how to deal with them any more than she knew how to stop giving them.

"I did see, but I didn't." Or at least I wish I didn't, she thought.

"Okay ... So who is he? Do we know him?" She felt like as if she were Lassie and that he was trying to get information on Timmy's whereabouts.

"He?" Meredith asked as she chuckled nervously, realizing now why Izzie had sounded so nervous when she had been asked that very question. "He is ..." Meredith started, "He is ... definitely a he. I mean if there's one thing I can tell you. He's definitely a he." She finished semi-confidently, and she only hoped that George wouldn't question her any further.

"Meredith." George's serious voice caused her to stop. "You're rambling. Which can only mean one thing." He concluded, and Meredith cursed herself and her inability to keep secrets.

"What?" She asked, sensing that he saw right through her and knew exactly what she was avoiding telling him.

He looked at her through squinted eyes, as he tried to find out what she wasn't telling him. "It could only mean that you know who it is. So ... spill."

She let out a small relieved breath and then said, "So, nothing. We're late for work." She recovered quickly as she stood up and grabbed her coat, meanwhile trying to go over in her head how Izzie and Addison could have possibly happened, but not before thanking God that Derek was well out of the house.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't think I can apologize enough for not getting this up sooner. It was actually sitting on my computer and I just happened to look through all my unfinished stories and then remembered that I had this written somewhere and lo and behold, I did. I actually had a lot more chapters written on my other computer but then I got a laptop and trashed the old one. So ... lots of rewriting ahead. Grrr. Anyways, more is coming up soonly. I have the other chapter that comes after this one halfway done, so I might even post that after this today. Two for one, since it's been so long. :P Enjoy!

**Chapter Six**

"Is that a hickey?" George asked, peering closer towards Izzie as he used a finger to try and pull the collar of her lab coat down a little.

Izzie quickly shrugged him off and replied in a rushed voice, "No, it's not a hickey. Don't you have Sloan to trail? I think he needs coffee, or a scone, or something."

"Ha ha, very funny." George said as he narrowed his eyes at her. They took a few more steps before he turned around. "But I think you're right."

Izzie merely shook her head and laughed as she walked backwards to yell out, "Remember George, lots and lots of cream!" His response to her was a wave of his hand which only caused her smile to widen. It seemed strange but she was starting to feel like maybe she and George were going to be okay after all. Weird, just yesterday she felt like things were never going to be okay with them. Now, she felt like she had the normal hop in her step that she usually did.

It wasn't until she turned back around did she notice that she was about to run straight into Dr. Sloan himself. She jumped back before she collided with the surgeon. "Stevens." He greeted in a semi-irritated, semi-flirtatious tone. "Think you wouldn't mind watching where you're going?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry Dr. Sloan." She muttered and resisted the urge to roll her eyes at him.

"Nice hickey by the way." He commented as he continued to walk past her.

Izzie's eyes widened and she desperately tried to pull her lab coat up higher around her neck. Izzie really hadn't remembered Addison biting her last night. That thought suddenly caused her cheeks to burn and the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end. Addison's teeth and lips on her nec- … _Okay, the dirty thoughts have to end now. _

After shaking her head, she composed herself before walking into her patient's room. She was supposed to be shadowing Alex this morning and while the thought of 'shadowing' and not actually 'doing' made her feel useless, she felt like the spare time to focus on her thoughts was kind of a relief. Maybe then she can remember just _what_ had happened.

--

She couldn't remember. She wracked her brain the whole time Alex was talking, and she still couldn't come up with any bit of what happened besides the kissing and semi-touching they did while they kissed.

To say that Izzie was deeply confused would be an understatement. She was floored by the recent events. She never thought in a million years that she'd end up kissing none other than Addison Montgomery, but what's more, she never thought that she'd actually _enjoy_ it. She always thought Addison had nice lips, she just never imagined that said lips would be pressed perfectly against her own anytime in the future.

_God I really need to find out what happened last night_, Izzie thought as she rounded the corner, almost running into the woman of the hour herself.

Addison was concentrating so hard on the chart in her hands that she almost ran head first into Izzie Stevens, the woman that she just couldn't get out of her head.

"Stevens." Addison said, and Izzie couldn't tell if she was happy, angry, disappointed, or even okay with seeing her face. That didn't really reassure Izzie's thoughts that Addison might have held regret over what had happened or is happening between them.

"H-hi Dr. Montgomery." _Why is it so awkward now?_ Izzie knew that they _left_ things okay, so why was there an incredible amount of hesitancy in the air? Maybe it rested in the fact that they were at work, and around gossipy nurses.

Addison's eyes traveled to the floor, to Izzie's shoes, and finally rested on the hickey growing on the blonde's neck. _Did I do that? _Addison thought as she cleared her throat before saying, "So…"

Izzie breathed out. "Yeah…" She raised her eyebrows a little in humor over the situation.

"Day going well?" Addison asked awkwardly.

Izzie smiled at Addison's almost self-conscious way of asking her. "So far, so good. You?"

Addison nodded with a tight smile. "Going off without a hitch."

And again there was silence. Izzie was trying to _not_ look at Addison's luscious red lips, and Addison was just trying not to look at Izzie in general. "So, alright, good. I'll just uh … talk to you later then?" Addison asked after a moment.

"Sure, sounds great." Izzie said with a nod.

Addison walked around Izzie and gave her a thumbs-up. "Alright, great, I'm just going to uh, go this way." And then Addison was around the corner and out of Izzie's sight. _Did I really just give her a thumbs-up?_

"Okay." Izzie said aloud, to no one in particular, seeing as Addison had taken off. Well that wasn't _at all_ weird. And Izzie was so sure that things were good between them, Addison had even kissed her this morning for god's sake! Maybe the attending was still reeling from all the alcohol the night before? Maybe she really hadn't even meant to kiss her… Izzie wasn't prepared for the disappointment that came along with those thoughts.

--

Addison needed to clear her head, and she also was in desperate need of air. Instantly she found herself in a nearby on-call room. Addison had to laugh at the irony as she remembered Izzie doing the exact same thing just yesterday.

And that's where her life took a huge 180, yesterday. Two days ago, her life was fine, not perfect, but fine, intern-free, and fine. But now? Well, now she had an incredibly sexy blonde, _intern_, on her hands (maybe even literally that night, Addison still didn't know what had happened).

But for some odd reason, the mere thought about Izzie brought even the slightest of smiles to Addison's face. She then remembered their easy and comfortable banter earlier that morning and how everything just seemed to _click._ So why on earth was it so weird now?

Maybe this morning her head was still clouded by her alcohol consumption, it was possible. But she couldn't argue the fact that she actually _liked_ the feeling of Izzie's lips on her own.

And she had actually given the girl a hicke- It was then that Meredith Grey decided to enter the room, initially breaking Addison's thoughts.

Meredith jumped back a little when she saw who was occupying the room. "D-dr. Montgomery, I'm sorry, I didn't know that you were- I didn't know that someone was in here." Meredith explained, or at least tried to explain. Addison was positive that it took the girl a year to finally spit out her words.

Addison rubbed her eyes tiredly. "It's alright Grey, I was actually just about to leave." She said as she started to stand up.

Meredith tried to not let the elephant in the room effect her, and she also tried to not let the thought of Addison and Izzie together slip into her thoughts, but it was damn hard. She hated to admit it, but the thought of them together was kind of … _hot._ "No it's fine, I'll just uh, I'm just going to find another room. You, stay."

It was then that Addison decided to look into Meredith's eyes. Right away she saw the nervousness etched into the brunettes facial features, and it wasn't her normal amount of nervousness, this was her 'I know something' face, and Addison was intrigued. "Alright, I'll uh see you later then Dr. Grey." Addison said as she narrowed her eyes at her.

Meredith avoided eye contact and nodded. "Right, okay. Bye." Meredith practically ran out of the room.

Oh yeah, Addison was very intrigued.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, I think this chapter might make up for my long absence. .. . . . Hopefully. I happen to really like this chapter, and I usually don't say that about my work cause I'm real nitpicky about my stuff. So I hope you all like it as well. :)

**Chapter Seven: **

Izzie was surprised that she had actually gotten through her day with only seeing Addison once. Okay, so there were days when she didn't even see the red head, but the gods always seemed to be against her when life altering events occur with any specific person.

So, now she was back at the scene of the crime, Joe's bar. Meredith, George, and Cristina were off playing darts, although Izzie could swear that she saw strange glances coming from a certain brunette every so often. Izzie was seated towards the back of the bar, sulking a little and thinking about her very awkward meeting with Addison.

--

"So Meredith knows this _mystery man?"_ Cristina asked George as she threw her dart, missing her target by only a few inches. "And she's not spilling?"

George shook his head. "Nope, she won't say a word about it. But I'm positive that it's someone we know."

"Hey I'm right here." Meredith said as she waved dramatically.

"I can get her to talk." Cristina said confidently as she threw her next dart.

"Oh really?" Meredith asked, hoping that she was wrong. This was _big_. Izzie was seeing _Addison Forbes Montgomery._ Or maybe not seeing, but sleeping with, and looking happy with … Meredith thought back to when Izzie had opened her door this morning. Meredith had only talked to her for a minute, but she could see the huge smile plastered to Izzie's face. _Maybe Addison is the best thing for her right now?_ Meredith thought, and then right away thought that that was something she'd never imagine herself saying.

"What's with her?" Cristina asked, pointing to Meredith who clearly looked miles away.

George smiled. "She's thinking about Izzie's fling."

"How much do you want to bet that it's Sloane?" Cristina asked and then took a swig of her beer.

"McSteamy?" George asked. Then, "Did I really just call that guy McSteamy?"

Cristina smiled and nodded. "Oh you so did."

"You guys are definitely having a negative effect on my life." George said as he shook his head.

"So?" Cristina questioned. "Bet. Money. Sloane. You in?"

George studied Meredith's face, trying to gauge her reaction on whether he should bet or not. He couldn't tell what Meredith was thinking. "Nah, I'm thinking it's someone we'd least expect, Sloane is too easy."

"You can say that again." A voice behind them said. George, Cristina, and even Meredith turned around to see Addison walk around them. Addison had only heard the last part of their conversation, so she had no idea that they were in fact talking about Izzie's new beau.

"Hey, Dr. Montgomery." George greeted in a semi-awkward way.

Addison crossed her arms and looked at the three of them. "You know is there some written rule that you _have_ to call your boss by their formal name even when they're outside of work?" Addison asked in a serious voice.

Meredith and Cristina's eyes traveled from Addison to George. "I … guess not. Sorry D-Addison." George replied, as he sunk a little in his chair.

"It's quite alright Dr. O'Malley." Addison replied with a winning smile and then she walked away.

Cristina then started laughing. "Were you actually _shaking_." She asked in between laughs.

"Shut up." George replied as he fiddled with his beer glass.

Meredith however, kept her eyes honed in on the attending that was now approaching Izzie.

--

"Would it be terribly wrong if Meredith knew about last night?" Izzie felt Addison whisper into her ear. The mere feeling of her hot breath against her ear was enough to get the beast rattling in its cage.

Addison then took a seat next to the blonde against the bar and watched as her eyebrows shot up a little. "Meredith knows?" She whispered. That would explain the several glances throughout the day from the brunette. Her heart beat increased a little at that.

"I don't know for sure, but I am pretty perceptive when it comes to reading people." Addison replied as Joe brought her a beer. She nodded her thanks to him.

"Oh really?" Izzie replied, clearly not believing her. She momentarily forgot about Meredith knowing about them and took the opportunity to tease Addison a little.

Addison's eyes widened. "Are you challenging me?"

Izzie's face turned mockingly serious as she nodded. "You know what? I think I am."

Addison's eyes narrowed at her. "Alright, who's my target for scrutiny?"

Izzie thought for a moment before responding. "Hmm, how about me… _doctor?"_

Addison's mouth went a little dry. "You?"

Izzie nodded. "Since you are _all knowing_, I figured you could tell me a little bit about myself." She replied with a shrug while throwing a peanut into her mouth.

"Well I can tell you one thing. That you're using this as a way of getting out of actually talking about what happened last night." Addison replied confidently.

Izzie's face fell a little and Addison knew then that she was right about her assumption. "Oh you are _too _good."

"Oh so you do remember last night." Addison teased.

Izzie laughed. "And you are incredibly modest."

This was how it was supposed to be, playful banter, easy conversation, and no awkwardness. Okay so it was actually weird that it _was_ suddenly like this between the two, but they liked it nonetheless, and neither was willing to give it up.

"I have the ego of a world renowned surgeon Stevens." Addison said with a smile.

Izzie laughed and tried to ignore what Addison calling her _Stevens_ did to do her, which was a lot.

--

Meredith was confused. Izzie and Addison looked so _natural_ with each other, laughing and talking over a drink. She was mesmerized by the two.

--

_So, when do I get an instant replay of what happened last night?_ That question had been on a loop inside Izzie's head, asking her, no _begging _her to ask the red head that very question. Although she couldn't help but wonder if it was just sex she wanted? Or more? And what did Addison necessarily want? Just sex? Or more?

"So you want to get out of here?" Addison asked like it was the most normal question in the world.

_God yes._ "Sure." Izzie said instead, she didn't want to sound too desperate. _Maybe she does just want sex. Sex I can handle, but more? …_

Addison tried to hide the huge smile that was threatening to break loose. They both grabbed their jackets and left the bar, oddly wanting to hold each other's hand.

--

Meredith couldn't hide the smile that formed as she watched the two leave together. Cristina and George however, were too engrossed in their conversation to even notice.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you SO much for reading and reviewing!

SparklingBounty - Your review took me to my happy place, so thank you. :) I hope this chapter takes you to an even happier place. :P

claireeleven - And I love your review! Here's another chap. Hope you like it.

McMuffin - Love the name, made me laugh cause was watching Grey's/Private Practice last night and me and my mom were thinking that Taye Diggs would be good on Grey's Anatomy and we were thinking of what his name could be and I said "McMuffin" or "McStudmuffin". Haha Thank you for the two reviews. :D

mcdreamymchobbit - Yeah I'm sorry about the haitus of this story. Life just got the better of me. What's funny though is that my life is even crazier now, but I so badly want to write this story, that I'm taking little breaks every now and again to do a chapter. Hopefully it's still good.

Rachel452 - Yep, happiness all around. But I'm a sucker for some angst. So I'll probably though a little in here and there. . .. .. just to keep the story alive. :P

merder4ever33 - Ruh-eally? Wow that's a great compliment to my writing then. Thank you. It's undeserved, but I thank ye just the same. :P Hope this chapter doesn't scare ya away ... haha

Alright, let's start some sexcapades shall we?

**Chapter Eight**

The cab ride to Addison's had been a little awkward, due to the fact that both were trying desperately to keep their hands to themselves. They sat so far apart that you'd think that one of them had contracted the plague.

The elevator ride up to Addison's room was also a place where they felt the need to stand at least three feet apart.

And it was as soon as the door to Addison's room flew open that Izzie broke their three-foot rule and invaded Addison's personal space immediately.

The first thing she did was place her hands around Addison's waist, just under her shirt. The feeling of Izzie's soft, warm, hands against her waist was enough for her to think that this was a good idea. The next thing Izzie did was look into Addison's eyes, as if to ask if her actions were okay. Addison was the one to break their eye contact by placing a gentle, but firm, kiss against Izzie's lips. Izzie had to wonder why she didn't try this sooner.

Their kisses grew more intense as the seconds ticked by and finally their tongues met. Addison's fingers found their way into Izzie's soft hair. Izzie's hands wrapped around tighter against Addison's waist and started to travel upwards under her shirt. She was met with the back of Addison's bra, and she so wanted to snap it off right then, but she still wasn't sure about their motives for coming to Addison's apartment.

And suddenly, Addison's mouth was off of hers. "I'm not drunk." She said and Izzie almost laughed.

"I'm not either. Should we be?" she asked, unsure as to why Addison was pointing this out.

Addison looked deep in thought before answering. "I don't know, should we be?"

Izzie shrugged. "I don't know about you, but I kind of want to remember it this time." She reasoned. And it was with that simple sentence, that their plans for that evening were decided.

Addison gave her the most seductive of smiles and Izzie was again floored by how gorgeous the woman before her was. She had to have her. _Now_. Izzie then closed the gap between them and Addison gave her the tiniest of moans against her mouth which caused Izzie to smile into their kiss.

Addison suddenly felt brave enough to remove her hands from Izzie's golden locks and travel up her shirt. They broke their kiss momentarily while Addison gently, but swiftly took off Izzie's shirt. Bethany Whisper be damned, this girl didn't need _any_ air brushing.

Izzie actually found herself blushing a little at Addison admiring her. She then took that opportunity to remove Addison's shirt. The woman was perfect, it was that simple. Izzie was pleased to find her in the same attire she had worn when she woke up in her bed, although it was a different shade. Black definitely went very well with the red-head. She must've showered and changed at work. The thought of Addison actually keeping lingerie at work turned her on that much more.

Their lips once again crashed together and they desperately tried to maneuver around Addison's room while not breaking their contact. They knew that they had found the bed when the back of Izzie's legs hit, causing them both to fall with Addison on top.

Addison normally was the one on top, but this situation was entirely different. For one, she had Izzie Stevens underneath her. _Izzie Stevens_, the blonde bombshell.

Izzie felt Addison stiffen slightly, so she felt the need to reassure her. "We don't have to do this." She whispered, but hoped that Addison would disagree.

The feeling of Izzie's smooth stomach against her own made her think that she _did_ need this, she needed exactly this. That was all it took for her to silence Izzie with her mouth.

_Thank god, _Izzie thought as their tongues dueled once again.

Addison's leg was then placed in between Izzie's and she started a rhythm on top of her. Izzie merely arched her back into the movement.

Izzie still thought that they had way too many clothes on though. In one quick motion, she snapped Addison's bra, hoping that she didn't cross the line. She was relieved when Addison smiled into their kiss, and then broke it to remove the lacey number that she had been sporting.

Addison was rich, of course she had perfect breasts, not that Izzie thought she had any sort of augmentation done to them, no they were _all_ natural. Izzie found that out for herself when her hands traveled up Addison's waist and ended on her breasts.

Izzie's hands were warm; Mark's and even Derek's hands were course and cold. This was definitely a nice surprise. It was even more of a nice surprise when Izzie started to rub her thumb ever so gently around her nipple. Yeah, they definitely had on way too many clothes, Addison thought.

Izzie's bra was the next thing to go, then Addison's pants and finally Izzie's joined the ever-growing pile they had created on the floor. They were both amazed at how well they fit together as Addison placed her body firmly against Izzie's.

Izzie was normally a top person as well, but she was all for Addison taking the reign on this one. It actually turned her on even more, if that was possible. Addison's mouth against her breast was actually doing wonders for her at the moment.

And as soon as Addison's hand was against her stomach, Izzie had to fight the urge to gasp loudly at what was to come. Addison's hand traveled lower and finally settled on where they should remain. A surgeon's hands really were magic.

----

An hour later, they both were lying together exhausted, and breathless. Izzie was in Addison's arms, which was new for her, she was normally left to the other side of the bed. Izzie traced tiny circles against Addison's stomach, and as tired as the red head was, she could've taken the other girl right then and there.

"I'm pretty sure that I'll remember _that._" Izzie joked.

Addison's laugh vibrated against Izzie, and Izzie herself had to learn some self-control. "I don't know … I think I'm going to need a mind refresher in … oh I don't know … a few minutes."

Izzie laughed at that, agreeing with her implicitly. "I think I can manage that." She said with a smile.

They both grew silent then, thinking about the girl in their arms and what it necessarily meant. This was new for Addison; she was so used to sleeping with a man that she was clueless as to how the other side of the fence lived. Izzie was the same.

Addison's fingers brushed lightly against Izzie's arm absentmindedly. She had no way to explain how happy she felt, but she knew that it had to do solely with the blonde in her arms. But what if Izzie didn't want anything more than sex? Did she herself want anything more? God, everyone was right, sex only complicated things.

Addison then cleared her throat. Time to have _the talk._ The problem was on how to go about having the talk. "You were right by the way." She started.

Izzie felt like she had to look into Addison's eyes when they talked, so she quickly positioned herself higher on the pillow so that she could see the red head properly. "I've been right about a lot of things, but I think you're going to have to fill me in on what I'm right about this time."

Addison smiled. "And I'm the modest one?" She joked.

Izzie laughed. "Takes one to know one."

Addison laughed at their playful banter. "I remembered something about last night."

At that, Izzie's face grew a little serious.

"After we kissed, and again, I don't know who started it, but I remember you saying something about it being weird that it wasn't weird. And … you were right. It's not weird … and that's weird."

"I think you told me that this morning." Izzie recalled, remembering Addison's cute ramble.

"Oh … yeah. Well, I was just reminding you, you know, in case _you_ forgot or something." Addison quickly replied. She must have still been a little hung-over that morning, so she had forgotten little things they had said. However, she certainly didn't forget about them kissing in Izzie's room.

Izzie narrowed her eyes at her playfully and nodded. "Uh huh, nice try. But you're right, about me being right that is."

"So what does it mean?" Addison whispered, sounding almost vulnerable to Izzie's ears. This was a woman that had been so hurt in past relationships, a woman who was every bit as strong as she appeared, but underneath, scared and alone at the same time. Izzie didn't want to be one of those people that hurt her. She _wasn't _going to be one of those people. So maybe they shouldn't start anything.

"It means that we have some pretty hot sex." She replied with a smile, avoiding all talks about relationships, and what the idea of _them_ meant.

Addison had to smile at that. "It was pretty hot, wasn't it?"

Izzie nodded, her smile growing. "Mmhmm, and I'm thinking that round two will be even hotter."

Addison's brow furrowed together in mock-seriousness. "Oh yeah? And when, pray tell, will this 'second round' take place?"

Izzie looked thoughtful for a second. "I'm thinking in about two seconds." She replied as she switched their positions so that she was now on top.

Addison had to say, that with Izzie on top, 'round two' will definitely be a hell of a lot hotter.


	9. Chapter 9

Tis been too long! You guys are insanely awesome for even continuing to read this, let alone putting up with my late updates and on top of that you actually review it. You're awesome, all of you. Life has been ... well a whirlwind of sorts. So, I'm posting this chapter in which I have not really proofread properly, so I apologize in advance if there are mistakes or if it's just plain bad. :P If it's horrible, I'll rewrite it again later. I just felt like I owed you guys a little somethin-somethin to get the ball rolling once again.

So that being said, ENJOY! :D

**Chapter Nine:**

"You're getting home late." Meredith commented as Izzie walked through the kitchen. Izzie couldn't help but notice the bottle of tequila sitting on the counter. The bottle was half-empty so she could only assume that something went wrong with Derek. _Again_.

Izzie really didn't want to have this conversation with Meredith, especially not after the greatest sex she'd ever had. After taking a deep breath she said, "Uh, yeah. You know, after Joe's I met up with someone, and kind of lost track of time." Izzie knew that this conversation would last a little while, so she took off her jacket and laid it on the counter.

"Was this _someone_ the mysterious person you shacked up with last night?" Meredith asked with a devilish smile.

Izzie knew that Meredith knew, but what was weird was that Meredith didn't seem to be freaking out. "Yeah…" She drew out with an inquisitive brow, wondering if the other girl would actually come clean about knowing.

Meredith's smile widened. "Is she really that good in bed?"

Izzie dropped her head and sighed. She brought her head up again and she couldn't hide the dreamy look on her face as she answered. "You have _no_ idea."

Meredith laughed. "I have to say, I never thought that you would be batting for both teams, either of you actually. I guess that I'm just too much of a whore for a man that I don't have time to see the beauty on the other side of the rainbow."

"Ha ha." Izzie replied sarcastically at Meredith's small pun about rainbows. "But in all seriousness, I didn't either. I guess that's what happens when you mix large amounts of alcohol with two hot girls." She said with a nod.

Meredith nodded her head. "I suppose you're right about that. Must be a shame that I've never partied with hot girls before." She said with a shrug.

"Hey!" Izzie cried out. "You partied with me. Are you saying that I'm not hot Meredith Grey?"

Meredith smiled and shook her head. "I was kidding Iz."

"You had better be." Izzie said as she narrowed her eyes.

A brief moment of silence washed over them. Meredith wondered whether she should pour herself another glass or not, and Izzie wondered if she should escape while she could.

"So are you guys … together now or what?" Meredith asked. She was somewhat buzzed, so she felt even more comfortable asking questions she normally wouldn't.

Izzie shrugged. "Don't know. We didn't do a whole lot of talking if you catch my drift." She said with suggestive eyebrows. As strange as the situation was, it didn't feel weird that she was telling Meredith this. What was weird was that it actually didn't feel weird. Izzie was then reminded of Addison's ramble, and she couldn't help but smile at that.

Meredith laughed. "Okay, okay, I get it, you two are horn-dogs."

Izzie laughed at that and then said, "By the way, she knows that you know." as she opened the fridge and pulled out a muffin.

"Wh- how?" Meredith asked as her eyes grew.

"She said something about you becoming a stuttering mess around her in one of the on-call rooms, more than you usually are I guess." Izzie replied nonchalantly as she took a bite of her muffin.

"Man she is good." Meredith said, as she tilted her glass, stirring its contents.

"Again I say, you have _no idea." _Izzie said with a wide smile as she took a seat on one of the stools in the kitchen.

Meredith laughed and shook her head. After taking a drink of what was left in her glass she asked, "Is it weird that I'm not freaking out about this?"

Izzie paused before taking a bite of her muffin. "A little yeah … but then again you're a freak so …" She finished with a small smile.

"This coming from someone who's doing Montgomery." Meredith replied with a smile of her own.

They grew quiet again. Izzie had stopped eating her muffin and began to pick at it instead. She took in a large breath before asking, "Can you do me a favor and not tell anyone about this?"

Meredith wasn't surprised to find a serious look on Izzie's face. With a nod she said, "Sure." After all, she could only imagine what Derek would say.

"Thanks." Izzie replied. It was actually comforting to have someone to talk to about what was going on. Izzie might not know what she was actually _doing_ with Addison, but she could at least confide in Meredith if she needed to. That made it a little easier … a little.

As the conversation dwindled Meredith couldn't stop herself from glancing up at Izzie every now and again.

Finally Izzie got fed up. "What?" She breathed out.

"Nothing … I'm just …"

Izzie's eyes widened at what Meredith was trying to say. "Don't tell me that you're trying to imagine what me and Addison _looked_ like."

Meredith remained silent as she tilted her head to the side and look concentrated.

"Okay!" Izzie said as she threw her hands up. "That's it, I'm off to bed. You just … continue with whatever it is that you were doing, you know, _before_ I got here."

Meredith laughed at that and said, "Night Iz." In a sing-song voice.

After a wave of her hand to Meredith, Izzie was up the stairs and in her room.

--

"So, your observation skills are actually very impressive." Izzie said into the phone as she rolled onto her back. It was almost two o'clock in the morning, but after her conversation, Izzie just couldn't get to bed. So, she decided to see if a certain redhead shared her insomnia.

"Oh yeah? Care to explain why that is?" Addison's voice came through the other end. She too was curled up on her bed.

"Oh nothing too big, I just happened to have a very interesting conversation with one Meredith Grey." Izzie replied humorously.

"So I was right?"

Izzie couldn't really gauge Addison's reaction properly from her tone. "Yes, you were right."

"I'm sorry what?" Addison asked in a joking manner.

"I said you were right." Izzie repeated louder and quicker, although a smile was plastered to her face. She could hear Addison laugh into the receiver and if it was at all possible, her smile grew. "Jeez, you're impossible, you know that right?"

"Impossibly right?"

Izzie laughed. She loved this. Joking with Addison, not only that, but actually talking with her. She honestly didn't see this in the cards when the redhead first showed up at the hospital. It was a very unexpected and pleasant surprise. "Not only that, but impossibly irresistible."

"Mmm, do go on." Addison's throaty voice filled Izzie's ears, and in an instant, the blonde was turned on.

She swallowed hard. "Why do I think we cut our evening short?" Izzie replied with a chuckle.

"Because we did."

Izzie sat up from bed. "See you in fifteen?"

Addison laughed. "I think we created a monster."

Izzie laughed at that as she tied her shoes. "Yeah, and that monster needs to be fed, _now." _She replied as she threw on a zip-up jacket.

--

And the Sexcapades begin...

Finally!


	10. Chapter 10

Haha so I've noticed that the timeline for this story is all out of wack. So ... I apologize. :P Basically, Callie and George are married, Izzie is back at work and doing surgeries ... and you'll learn about all the other stuff in the coming chapters. :D Thank you for continuing to read and review, you guys rock.

**Chapter Ten**

"Who are you sleeping with?" George demanded in a whisper as he leaned over towards Izzie. That morning Izzie had returned about a half an hour before they had to go to work; which only meant that she had actually slept at the house of whom she was sleeping with. From what George could remember about Izzie, it was that she liked bringing people _over_, not sleeping over at someone's house. Something was definitely up, and George was determined to get to the bottom of it.

From her side of the table in the cafeteria, Izzie asked, "Why so interested?"

George looked down at his plate of food for a moment and then back up. "Cause … you're my friend, and friends tell their friends who they sleep with."

Izzie flashed him a strange look. "Sometimes they don't." She reasoned. It wasn't that she was ashamed of who she was sleeping with, because she actually wasn't. George merely didn't deserve to know. Plus, it was way more fun this way.

George looked up at her with a heartbreaking frown, and a few days ago Izzie would have crumbled under such a look, now however, she went into defensive-mode. "Don't you dare give me that look George. You got married to _Callie_ without confiding in your so-called friends."

George opened his mouth before shutting it again, looking very much like a fish. Izzie straightened up in her chair a little, knowing full well that she had won that battle.

George then pulled out a ten dollar bill and handed it to Cristina. Cristina took the bill with a triumphant grin. "Hey, at least you tried 007."

Izzie's mouth dropped a little. They had a bet going on about her sex life. The nerve. Izzie couldn't help but wonder though, what their reactions would be if they actually did find out _who_ she was sleeping with. Thinking about it now, Izzie was almost tempted to get in on that bet. They'd never in a million years guess, so it'd be an easy way to make a few extra bucks.

It was then that Izzie noticed Callie a few feet away take a seat next to the woman in question. Meredith followed Izzie's eyes, and noticed the same thing she did. She took that as a sign that maybe she should steer the conversation away from Izzie's sex life. After all, with the way that Izzie was looking at Addison right then, Cristina or George would probably see that _something _was up with the two.

Izzie was suddenly incredibly thankful when Meredith started talking about a surgery. She wanted to be able to watch Addison without being the center of the conversation. Cristina and George were so immersed with what Meredith was saying that Izzie doubted her presence was even known anymore. _Way to go Meredith._

Izzie grew a little frustrated when she realized that she couldn't tell what Addison and Callie were talking about. _Time to read lips_.

--

"You seem more chipper than usual." Callie said as she plopped in a chair next to Addison, who was busy reading the paper. To Addison, it sounded as if her friend was almost bitter about her happiness. Addison had to remind herself later to have a heart-to-heart with Callie. You know, when they weren't in front of everyone they worked with.

Addison looked up from her paper and smirked. "Yeah?" She asked nonchalantly.

Callie nodded and started to prepare the sandwich in front of her.

Addison shrugged. "Hm", was her response and then went back to reading her paper.

Callie looked up from her sandwich and studied her friend. Something was definitely different. "You had sex!" She yelled suddenly, causing many heads to turn their way.

--

From a little ways down, Izzie caught that statement. She couldn't help but laugh inwardly. Was the red-head _that_ obvious?

"Montgomery got laid, big whoop. It was probably with McSteamy." Cristina said as she turned back around towards her friends. "Anyways, this surgery…"

Cristina went back into explaining, in detail, her incredible surgery that afternoon. Meredith on the other hand, sent a playful smirk Izzie's way.

Izzie rolled her eyes at Meredith although she was strangely grateful to have Meredith in the loop.

Now more than ever though, Izzie wondered what Addison and Callie were saying. She was interested in knowing whether or not Addison would tell her friend who she was sleeping with. Addison was a horrible liar after all.

--

Addison's head shot up. "What? And keep your voice down. This hospital already sees me as Satan's spawn, no need to gloat about me having sex." She looked around quickly, taking note of who was in the room. She spotted Derek at the food stand, but was oddly okay that he had heard. He simply laughed and shook his head. Maybe she was going to be okay after all…

"So you admit it?" Callie asked with a devilish smirk and then took a huge bite into her sandwich.

"Yeah, so?" Addison asked, trying to be nonchalant again. It was actually a very hard thing to do. You don't have sex with Izzie Stevens and act nonchalant, it just doesn't work. Addison couldn't help but wonder if it would it be so bad if Callie knew about her and Izzie.

Okay, so bad would be an understatement. After all, the two hated each other.

"Oh don't 'yeah, so?' me Addison. This isn't Sloane-sex, this is 'I just had some really hot sex-sex'." Callie reasoned as she took another bite of her sandwich.

Addison made a face, and then it dawned on her. Did having sex with Izzie really change her _that _much? She certainly felt a lot happier, but she in no way thought that other people would notice a change. Hm … very interesting.

Callie saw Addison working something out in her head, and so she nodded victoriously. "See? I knew it. So, spill. Who, when, how, and how good?"

Addison quickly halted all thoughts and looked at Callie with wide eyes. "Um … I can give you the 'when' and the 'how good', but none of the rest. Believe me, you don't want to know."

Callie huffed. "But the _who_ is the best part."

Addison gave her a look that clearly said she wouldn't be saying anything about who the mysterious person was, although she couldn't help but agree; the _who_ definitely was the best part. Callie nodded. "Okay, okay, I give. So?"

Addison took a deep breath. And as she did, her eyes caught the blonde in question. Their eyes met and Izzie flashed a smile her way. Releasing the air in her lungs, Addison smiled. "Last night, and it was a-mazing."

She returned her gaze back to Callie only to see a disappointed look grace her friend's features. "Well that doesn't give me anything. C'mon, I'm looking for details here. How hot of a body did he have? Was he an all night kind of guy?"

Addison suddenly started to laugh. She couldn't help it. She felt so … _scandalous, _talking to her friend about something that was, unbeknownst to Callie, taboo. At least, it was up until that point of her life. For all Callie knew, she just had some great sex with a great guy. Life certainly was wacky sometimes. Addison continued to laugh as she thought of all this.

"You've officially lost your damn mind Montgomery." Callie said as she raised an eyebrow.

Addison looked at Izzie again and sighed. "Maybe I have." She whispered, although she couldn't help the smile that played on her lips as she looked back at Izzie again. "Maybe I have."


	11. Chapter 11

You guys haven't forgotten about this story? GOOD :D Cause I actually love writing it. It's probably the most fun I have writing any other story. It's a little hard though because this season seemed like so long ago and Izzie's character has changed so much, and hell, Addison isn't even on the show anymore. But oh well, I will continue the spirit of what their characters used to be. And thank you so much for all the kind words, I'm glad you have it on your alerts. And one of the best Izzie/Addison stories? Wow ... I'm ... wow. Speechless. Thanks. :)

This is probably one of my favorite chapters. Lots-o-Addie/Izzie togetherness. Enjoy

**Chapter Eleven**

"You ever think that maybe we don't deserve this?"

"Hm?" Came Izzie's tired reply from atop Addison's chest. Both were lying in bed together after having added another chapter in their 'sexcapades'. Izzie was so tired that she almost asked Addison why she was even talking and not resting up for another round.

"You know," Addison continued, "this." She finished as she gestured between the two of them. She didn't know why, but she still felt shy even saying the word _sex_ around Izzie. The blonde just had that effect on her. She was comfortable around any man when it came to talking about it, but around Izzie she felt like that high school nerd all over again.

Izzie rolled onto her back and looked up at Addison, who was still sitting a little higher than her. "What? Hot lesbian sex?" She asked with a cheeky grin. Obviously Izzie didn't share that act of shyness. Addison was a little grateful for that cause they'd never get through this conversation otherwise.

Addison laughed. "Oh, is that what we're having? No, I mean, well, yeah, I guess that's what I mean, just not as blunt as you put it."

Izzie chuckled. "Yes, that is what we're having, and I still don't know what you mean."

Addison sat up a little higher and Izzie tried not to stare as the sheet started to drop from her bare chest. They couldn't have any kind of conversation when they were both lying under those sheets naked, it was way too distracting. Izzie just couldn't get over how gorgeous the woman was. She had to bite her lip to keep from taking her again right then and there.

Addison continued by saying, "You ever think that maybe, because of all the bad we, well I, have done, that maybe I don't deserve to have this… the 'hot lesbian sex'?" Izzie couldn't help but notice Addison quickly say the hot lesbian part and she had to silently laugh at that. Then, the red head took a deep breath. "I cheated on my husband with his best friend and…"

"And I cut my fiancés LVAD wire, inevitably killing him a whole lot sooner than he would have died if I hadn't." Izzie quipped as she flashed Addison a hauntingly serious look. "You can't keep harping on what you did Addison. I of all people have no right to judge you. Not anymore." She finished, whispering the last part. She hadn't meant to say all that, it just sort of poured out of her.

Addison's face became soft. "Iz-"

"No," Izzie replied, cutting her off. "You don't get to look at me like that and feel sorry for me. I did it, I admit that. I'm _okay_ with that now." Izzie's face became deep in thought and then she looked back at Addison and couldn't help but smile a little. "I'm okay with that now." She repeated, this time with a little more reassurance in her words. And she knew that somehow, Addison was responsible for her feeling better.

She didn't know how it exactly happened, but she hadn't thought about Denny any of the times she was with Addison, at least, not in the longing to be with him sense. It was crazy, but she was starting to think that Addison had _cured_ her… she'd never actually tell Addison that though. The small smile still graced Izzie's lips as her eyes met Addison's.

Addison smiled with her and brought her hand up to cup Izzie's cheek. She didn't know why she made such a loving gesture, but what she did know was that it felt right as soon as her fingers touched Izzie's soft cheek. Izzie herself was a little confused by the action, but went with it and was even immediately comforted. This was a little new for them. The two were usually caught up in the acts of pure sex, nothing more. This was something different, something with more feeling.

The two then got lost in each other's eyes and right then, they both could tell that something was going on, but neither felt the need to voice it. Instead, Izzie picked her head up from her pillow and captured Addison's lips in a soft kiss. It was slow and sweet, but surprisingly held a lot of passion. As they pulled apart, both of them thought the same thing, _I could so get used to that._

"You ready for round six?" Izzie asked with suggestive eyebrows as she started to pull the sheet off of her slowly, revealing the upper part of her breasts.

Addison laughed, for reasons being that Izzie had actually counted, and that she had enough stamina to continue counting. And as much as Addison wanted to continue, she felt like if they didn't stop soon, they'd never stop. So, begrudgingly she answered, "If it's alright with you, I think sleep actually sounds equally as nice right now."

Izzie nodded, hiding her disappointment, and the two got situated. This time, it was Izzie who wrapped her arms around Addison and spooned her. "Just to set the record though, you're nuts if you say that sleeping is equal to our hot lesbian sex." Izzie breathed into Addison's ear, causing the other woman to moan as she enunciated the last part of her sentence with more passion.

Addison swallowed. "Stop turning me on tonight Stevens, and turn that light off while you're at it." Addison said as she snuggled deeper into her covers. She couldn't help but love the way Izzie felt wrapped around her. It just seemed to fit. She had to push thoughts like that out though. They weren't really in a relationship, or at least, they hadn't mentioned they were in one. It was just sex right now. Incredibly hot sex. And oddly enough, sleeping in the same bed after having just had that incredible hot sex…

Izzie obliged and turned off the light, and immediately got back into her previous position around Addison. "Good night Doctor Montgomery." Izzie whispered in Addison's ear with a cocky smile, knowing that she was still able to turn the other woman on.

With her eyes closed, Addison mumbled, "Good night Doctor Feel Good." And the two fell asleep a whole lot sooner than they normally did when they slept alone.

--

Izzie could feel a sudden lift and drop in the mattress, but she refused to get up along with it. No, she was far too comfortable. And she also way too tired to get up, not after her vigorous workout from the night before, although, something did smell amazing at that moment, and it wasn't only the bacon. It had to be… She opened her eyes slowly to see a freshly showered Addison who wore only a black silk robe. Izzie was left wondering how it was possible to be turned on as soon as she woke up. Magical powers maybe, ones that a certain red head contained.

"Morning Doctor Bed-head." Addison chuckled when she looked over at Izzie's disheveled appearance. "I had room service bring us some breakfast. Didn't know what you would like, so I had them bring a little bit of everything." Addison finished with a winning smile.

Izzie wasn't normally a morning person, especially before coffee, but with Addison's infectious smile and warming voice, she was turning into one. "French toast." She said as she scooted herself closer to the end of the bed where Addison was sitting with the table of food. Along the way, she wrapped the sheet around herself, toga style.

"Hm?" Addison asked as she wiped her mouth, although she failed to get a little bit of powdered sugar the French toast had left.

"French toast is my favorite for breakfast." Izzie shared and she couldn't help but laugh at Addison's failed attempts to get the powdered sugar.

Addison smiled. She felt a little closer to the blonde after she had shared something so miniscule. It was almost silly for her to be so proud. Before she knew what was happening, Izzie's lips were on hers, sucking on her bottom one. Addison moaned at the special attention her bottom lip was receiving.

Izzie pulled away, and looked more than a little smug that she had caught Addison off-guard. "Sorry, you had a little something right there." Izzie explained as she pointed to her bottom lip.

"Thanks." Addison replied, once again getting lost in Izzie's eyes. She shook it off however and said, "Next time though, you can just kiss me, you don't have to make up some weird excuse." She then flashed Izzie a teasing smile. Waking up with Izzie was beginning to become one of her favorite past times.

Izzie's mouth hung a little, and then she sobered up. "Next time then, I'll just let you walk around with powdered sugar on your lips all day." She replied, although she knew that was a lie. She was beginning to feel like she couldn't go a whole day without having Addison's lips on her own. She was addicted. She only hoped that the red head felt the same.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Addison replied sarcastically as she sipped her coffee. Izze laughed. Addison had seen right through that lie.

Izzie shook her head and started to pile a plate with various breakfast goods. She couldn't understand when she had become so hungry. Must've been because she had missed dinner. Why eat food when you could eat… Izzie shook her head. She couldn't stop herself from replaying various images from their night together. It was too amazing for words. It seemed like every time they were together, the sex got better. A surgeons hands, _especially_ the Gynie queen herself, were amazing.

"What are you smirking at over there?" Addison asked, breaking Izzie out of her daydream.

"Nothing…" Izzie replied, trying to act innocent, but probably failing. She would've admitted what she was thinking about, but it might lead to a serious conversation, one that Izzie was far from ready for. "So, what were you and Callie talking about yesterday?" Izzie asked and she could've smacked herself a second later. That too might lead to the same conversation she was dreading.

Addison wiped her mouth off and replied, "Nothing…" in the same way Izzie had earlier.

"Ha ha. Honestly though, I can't see why you're friends with her." Izzie said. She really had to start thinking before she spoke.

"I think I can say the same for Grey, Yang, and Karev." Addison stated matter-of-factly.

"Fair enough." Izzie agreed. "And you left out George."

"No, George I like. He's … sweet, almost like a teddy bear."

Izzie became lost in thought as she gave a small, "yeah" in response. They hadn't exactly been the best of friends lately. Mostly to do with the fact that Izzie still held a small amount of jealousy that she was left out of the wedding, or even knowledge that George was going to even get married.

"I'm sorry. I know you guys are having some trouble right now. And the fact that I'm friends with his wife probably isn't easy for you either." Addison said gently.

Izzie broke out of her thoughts and looked over at Addison. "You know, this has got to be one of the strangest soap operas out there. We should sell it to Days of Our Lives. I'm sure we could make a fortune."

Addison laughed and nodded. "I'd bet we could. Although I'm sure they've already used this storyline a thousand times over."

"Yeah, you're right. Shame. This French toast is rocking though, almost as good as mine." Izzie said as she took another helpful bite of her breakfast. She tempted Addison by leaving a bit of powdered sugar on her own bottom lip.

"Too bad I don't have a kitchen, or I'd say you should make it some time. I can't really see me coming over to Grey's house for breakfast anytime soon. Or, you know, at all." Addison said with a small chuckle and was just about to lean in to flick her tongue along Izzie's bottom lip to get the powdered sugar, but Izzie turned away from her.

"Hmm, you're right." Izzie replied as she wiped her mouth off better. What Addison had just said was reeling through her mind. She didn't like the sound of that. She wanted to be able to bring Addison over if she wanted to. And she wanted her friends to accept the idea of the two of them. Wow, she really didn't expect Addison's comment to open a can of worms, especially this early in the morning.

"Hey," Addison said softly as she placed a hand on Izzie's leg "I didn't mean anything by that. I was just trying to be funny. I know we're not-"

"You know what? I should really be getting back. I mean they're probably wondering where I am, and I have rounds starting soon. I should, I should get back." Izzie said as she stood up and started putting her clothes back on.

"Izzie." Addison called out, trying to get her to stop.

After she was dressed, Izzie looked back at Addison, who looked a little more than hurt. Izzie wasn't prepared for the small pang she felt at seeing Addison that way. "I'm sorry, I'll call you though, or I'll see you at work." With that, she was out the door.

Addison was left sitting on the end of the bed with a tray of half eaten breakfast goods. "Okay, see ya." She said to door.


	12. Chapter 12

I'm awful with keeping a consistency. I'm sorry. :( That being said, here's another chapter. I read this twice, but I might have missed some grammar mistakes, so I apologize for that as well.

It's long though, so I hope you enjoy it. :) Oh, and let me know what you would like to see in the future for these characters. I'm writing this for you guys after all.

It's funny ... I really can't stand Izzie anymore, and Addison isn't even on Grey's, but I'm STILL writing this story. Haha Anyways, on with the show.

**Chapter Twelve**

"Again? You slept over there again? And you won't even tell us where _there_ is?" George yelled from the kitchen as soon as he saw Izzie's shadow pass the doorway.

"I don't want to talk about it." Izzie replied in a tired voice as she started up the stairs and made her way into her room. She knew that she'd get a million questions when she finally decided to come home. Normally she'd just brush them off, this time however she didn't even want to be asked in the first place. After closing her door, Izzie slid down to the floor and wondered when things had gotten so complicated. And she didn't just mean with Addison, but with her life in general.

From downstairs, Meredith looked up to where Izzie had gone. "You know, you should really stop pushing her." She said to George. "She'll tell you when she's ready." Meredith reasoned, although she knew she had no right to say that because she already knew. And because she knew, she was a little more than curious as to what happened between the two. Maybe Izzie would tell her later.

George looked at Meredith and wasn't at all convinced. "You know, I really don't like sunny and cheery Meredith. What happened to dark and twisty Meredith? At least she told the truth."

Meredith's face fell. "Funny." She quickly grabbed her purse and gave a quick glance upstairs. "C'mon we have to get to work. I'll guess we'll just meet Izzie there."

--

"Yang, Burke. Karev and O'Malley, Shepherd. Stevens, Montomery. And Grey, Sloane." Bailey ordered from the front of the locker room.

"Can I switch to Sloane?" Izzie asked with desperation after she put on her white coat. She'd much rather be watching Sloane, than watching an angry Addison.

Alex snorted while Christina whispered, "Uh huh, knew it." George merely pretended that he wasn't listening. He really hoped that it wasn't Sloane she was sleeping with.

Bailey raised an eyebrow. "I know you did not just ask me to switch, Stevens."

"I don't mind." Meredith voiced but then regretted it when Bailey sent a look her way.

Bailey sighed. "Alright, since Grey doesn't _mind_, Stevens you'll be with Sloane today _watching _not doing, and Grey, you can report to Addison. But just to remind you, I make the assignments, and I'll continue to make the assignments until you're no longer my Intern. You hear me?"

Izzie swallowed and nodded. "Loud and clear."

Bailey nodded. "Good, now report to your Attending." She said before leaving the locker room.

Most of them filed out after her, but Meredith decided to lag behind with Izzie. "You mind telling me why I just embarrassed myself in front of Bailey for you? Not that I don't do that on my own, it's just, why the switch?"

"I just … I would rather be learning with Sloane today." She replied with a shrug as she avoided eye contact with Meredith.

"By learning, you mean learning what he likes in his coffee?" Meredith laughed. "What's up Iz?"

Izzie stopped suddenly, causing Meredith to almost slam into her. "Look, I'll tell you later, okay? Just… not right now because I don't think I can handle right now." Izzie begged. She had been having weird thoughts about Addison the entire morning. Thoughts about mornings filled with sex-filled nights, long conversations about nothing in particular, and mornings with breakfast and cuddling; and a certain red head had been the focus of those thoughts.

Meredith could hear the desperation in Izzie's voice, which only had her further wondering what the hell had happened. "Yeah, sure." She replied.

"Thanks." Izzie breathed out. Meredith was full of surprises sometimes. "Oh, and thanks for switching with me."

"No problem. Now get to Sloane. If there's one thing I know, it's that he likes his coffee right away." Meredith joked.

"Yeah, you're right." Izzie replied with a chuckle as she turned around, almost crashing into Addison herself.

"Iz- Stevens." Addison corrected. "Are you my intern?" She greeted with a hopeful smile, one that Meredith was able to catch. Meredith once again wondered what had them acting so strange with each other. She had a small feeling as to what it could be, but wanted to hear the reason from Izzie herself.

"No, I got switched with Meredith. I'm with Sloane today." Izzie replied, and as soon as she had said it, the hopeful smile from Addison's face was erased and replaced with pursed lips. Addison nodded. Meredith could have sworn that Addison looked even a little sad. Whatever had happened, Meredith was sure that it was Izzie's fault.

"Oh, well you better get going then. His coffee is getting colder by the second." Addison said suddenly, with no emotion whatsoever. She missed being able to talk to Izzie with ease, but if the blonde wanted to suddenly become distant, then Addison wasn't one to back down from a challenge. "Grey, you ready?" Addison asked, as she turned to Meredith and urged herself to ignore Izzie's presence. That was an accomplishment in itself. She hated how addicted she had become to Izzie.

Meredith had almost thought they had forgotten she was even there. She was sure that a tumbleweed passed by them when the two were at their standoff. "Uh, yeah." She replied meekly and started to follow Addison as she walked away. Meredith looked at Izzie quizzically as she passed her.

Izzie sighed. _Today is going to be a long day._

--

Meredith had gotten assigned to a pregnant woman who had fallen down the stairs. Her arm had broken and she needed some extensive stitches above her eyebrow. So naturally, Callie, Sloane, _and_ his intern which so happened to be Izzie were in the room which also occupied Addison and Meredith. Needless to say, the sexual tension and tension-tension was rolling in waves around that room.

The patient was out as Sloane stitched her up. Izzie watched Sloane work intently, trying to forget that Addison was a few feet from her and glancing at her every now and again above those sexy glasses.

Addison was looking over the patient's chart as Meredith was monitoring the baby's heartbeat on the fetal monitor; although Meredith found herself glancing between the blonde and the red head. She oddly felt herself rooting for the two, and hoped they would work out whatever it was that was going on. And what's more, she even felt a little bad for Addison. She was growing to kind of like the redhead as a person. Old-Meredith would have told herself to bite her own tongue.

"You seem less than chipper today. Bad sex, or no sex?" Callie whispered to Addison as she passed her friend. The entire room had heard however.

Addison peered at Izzie quickly above her glasses and cleared her throat. "I'd rather not talk about that right now, thank you." She replied flatly.

Callie looked around, almost like she had forgotten who was in the room. She sent a look Sloane's way, thinking that Addison had been glancing at Sloane. "Right, sorry." Callie winced, and then went back to feeling the broken bones in the patient.

"Don't be shy Addison. Do tell, bad sex or no sex?" Sloane asked with a smug grin as he looked up at Addison. "Cause I'd be more than happy to help with both problems."

Izzie rolled her eyes. Sloane was too predictable. She hated the way he treated Addison, and how he was able to make her vulnerable. Although, at the moment, it was she who made Addison feel this way.

Addison quickly took her glasses off and glared back at Mark. "Not that it's any of your business, but it was incredible sex, and that's it. That's… it." She whispered the last part as she sent a quick glance Izzie's way. No one had caught the look but Izzie and Meredith.

Izzie's gaze fell to the floor, almost as if in shame. Meredith finally understood what was going on, or at least she was pretty darn sure. Oh yeah, her and Izzie were in for one hell of a talk later.

"Not interrupting anything, am I?" Derek asked with a grin as he entered the room. He had probably caught what Addison had said.

"Now it's a party." Sloane commented with another smug smile causing Addison to sigh, along with the other occupants in the room, excluding the unconscious pregnant woman.

--

"Well that was fun today huh?" Meredith asked from next to Izzie at the bar. Izzie downed another shot and said, "Yeah, real fun."

Cristina, George and Karev were too busy playing darts to pay attention to what Izzie and Meredith were talking about.

"Why don't you just talk to her about it?" Meredith asked softly. "I mean I haven't seen you this happy, or should I say _that_ happy since … well in a while." She finished awkwardly. She knew it was big no-no to bring up Denny.

Izzie rubbed her head. It was hard working so closely with Addison today, but not being able to joke with her, or even talk to her for that matter. They had only been joking with each other for a short span of time, but Izzie had grown to love it. "It's complicated." She muttered.

"Why? Because she's Addison, and a _she_, or because she might want something more?" Meredith asked bluntly. As strange as it was to be talking about her boyfriend's ex-wife, it wasn't strange at all; not even the fact that said ex-wife was currently sleeping with her roommate who was very much a woman herself. Seattle Grace was definitely one big Soap Opera.

"Both?" Izzie replied. "Although I'm not even sure she wants something more. And when the hell did I start wanting something more?" Izzie wondered aloud. Yesterday she was perfectly fine with the 'just sex' part of their … whatever. Now… her head was filled with images of waking up next to Addison and eating French toast every morning and being able to lick the powdered sugar off of her lips if she needed. It was all kind of screwed up.

Meredith shrugged. "You guys look good together. Or at least, I can imagine you guys looking good together. And that really didn't come out how I wanted it to." She really didn't know how to answer Izzie. The question was when _did _Izzie start to want more?

"Stop picturing us together you perv, or I'm telling Derek." Izzie joked, although she knew Meredith was right, they did look good together. And she was perfectly fine with the ego she developed thinking so.

Meredith laughed. "I can see that going over _real _well."

Izzie's smile dropped as she nodded. "Yeah…" There it was again. That sinking feeling she got in her stomach whenever she thought about a future with the two of them. Going out, having everyone knowing that they're going out. That damn hospital was like a High School, all judgmental and gossipy.

Meredith noticed Izzie sudden sullen mood. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean… C'mon, stop caring about what everyone else would think. What do you think?"

Izzie sighed, looking over at Meredith. "George is right, bright and cheery Meredith suuucks."

"So you're talking to George now huh?" Meredith asked with a grin.

"Sort of. It's easier talking about you guys than it is about us. So that's what we do, we dish on your sordid love lives and not our own." Izzie had talked to George earlier that day on the elevator. The entire conversation lasted about a minute. It was small, but it was a start.

"So you have a love life now huh?" Meredith replied cheekily as she nudged Izzie.

"Shut up." Izzie said as she shook her head causing Meredith to laugh, although Izzie herself had a small smile on her lips. Because of their shared secret, Izzie was starting to realize that Meredith was a better friend than she could have imagined. She felt lucky to have the brunette in her life.

--

"They're awfully close all of a sudden." George commented as he watched Meredith and Izzie laughing together. He knew that he sounded entirely jealous. And he was. Meredith knew something about Izzie that he didn't. He was supposed to be Izzie's best friend, not the brunette.

"Maybe it's Meredith she's doing." Alex replied off-handedly with a smirk as he threw another dart.

Cristina laughed. "Riiight. I can see Meredith doing the nasty with a girl more than I can Izzie. The girl is the epitome of straight."

Alex raised a suggestive brow. "You should step inside my head then." He replied like the pig he was.

Cristina scoffed as she pushed Alex out of her way to throw her dart. "I'd rather not. I'd probably get some kind of incurable disease or something."

George however kept his eyes honed in on Meredith and Izzie. Sooner or later, he'd get to the bottom of this and fix their friendship.

--

Later that night, Izzie found herself lying in bed staring at the number on her cell phone. She kept on wondering whether or not she should press the call button. She had gone the entire rest of the day without touching or even talking to Addison, and all she wanted to do was be next to her. _God, I really am deep in it_, Izzie thought. And she knew that sooner or later, they'd have to talk and fix whatever it was that they had in the first place.


End file.
